


The Past Can Haunt You

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Remus is a sad boi, Virgil leaving dark side, someone give this boi some love, wait nevermin d Janus has it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, could be implied romantic or platonic, you interpret it how you want
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Past Can Haunt You

The nightmares always started the same. They started with the Split. With Remus’s first memories. Falling back and looking up to see another him. Even now, Remus wasn’t sure why it had happened. Only the two of them had been around, and they were in the imagination.

But instead of what really happened, Remus has to watch through the nightmare as Roman looks at him in disgust and just gets up and walks away. No matter how much Remus tries to call out to him he can’t say a thing. He’s left there, left alone.

And then Remus wakes up, most of the time thinking he’s still back there. The time between him waking up and realizing what’s really going on...isn’t exactly pretty. His room ends up trashed a lot of the time after those dreams.

Not that he let Janus or Virgil know about it of course. So he made sure to keep his room a mess no matter what. If they couldn’t tell the difference then they wouldn’t have to worry about him. That didn’t keep Janus from noticing something was off.

Remus never figured out what it was that had tipped him off. All he knew is that he left his room one day after he had a nightmare and Janus was already there waiting for him. 

“Remus, are you okay,” Janus asked him, waiting in the kitchen.

Remus beamed at him. “Awww, of course, I am DeeDee, you really don’t need to worry about me!”

“Remus,” Janus said speaking quieter. “You know I can tell when you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying double D! I’m perfectly fine,” Remus said, his smile only faltering for a second as he looked for something to eat. 

Janus sighed, glancing over to Virgil’s room to make sure he wouldn’t hear before continuing. “Remus I heard you in your room this morning. I heard the screaming and...you didn’t sound okay.”

Remus’s smile faltered again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Jan I just got up!”

“Reem, you know better than thinking you can lie to me…I just want to know what I can do to help,” Janus said.

“...It’s just a stupid nightmare. It’s nothing I can handle it by myself,” Remus said, pulling out some of his special deodorant to eat.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Janus asked.

“I’d prefer not to,” Remus grumbled slightly taking a bite out of his deodorant. 

“...Just...know you can come to me if you ever need to Remus.”

Remus nodded slightly before heading back to his room, and more specifically the imagination to work on stuff. 

And Remus was fine. Despite what Janus tried to say, Remus was fine. But then...there was Virgil.

Maybe if Remus had realized. Maybe if he had talked to him more. Maybe...he would have realized he was planning on leaving before it actually happened. Before Virgil left them all alone.

Remus actually hadn’t had a nightmare that night. Meaning he was in a better mood then he would have normally. That didn’t last long.

Remus was in the kitchen getting some food when he looked up and noticed Virgil quietly leaving.

“Virgil,” Remus asked Virgil noticing him, “Where are you going?”

Virgil froze hearing Remus’s voice. “I’m sorry Remus,” Virgil said softly, “I have to leave.”

Almost immediately, Remus was thrown back to the day Roman left. Or more accurately left him alone in the imagination. Roman had been hanging out with the lights more and more and they must have been saying things about Remus or something. 

“Roman come on we’re brothers, we have to stick together you know that!”

Roman just turned back him and glared. “I don’t  _ have  _ to stay anywhere. They’ve all told me what you’re really like after all. How you’re probably trying to manipulate me to your side so you can turn me even though we’re brothers. I’m going Remus, and I won’t let you stop me.”

So Remus could do nothing but watch him leave. And now it was going to happen again. He came back to the present to see Virgil leaving.

“Please,” Remus practically begged, “Please don’t leave m-us.”

Virgil hesitated before shaking his head. “I’m sorry Remus, I need to do what’s best for me.” He turned back towards the exit and just like Roman had. Another person he cared about, leaving him for the light sides. Was he really that unlovable? Everyone seemed to be leaving him. He was only knocked out of his stupor by Janus’s door opening and him coming out. He looked up in surprise at Remus who normally didn’t get up until later in the day….at least not on days he had his nightmares but Remus didn’t know if Janus has figured out that correlation yet or not. “What are you doing up this early?”

“Virgil is gone,” Remus somehow managed to say.

That made Janus pause. “You’re joking..right? Virgil wouldn’t- he knows that-,” Janus started before immediately heading to check Virgil’s room.

Upon seeing it was indeed empty, he whirled around to face Remus. “Why didn’t you stop him?!”

“You think I didn’t try, he didn’t care,” Remus hissed.

“Well, you should have tried harder,” Janus growled.   
  


Remus clenched his hands, not out of anger, but to keep himself steady before muttering, “Fine,” and heading back into his room before heading back to his room and practically collapsing against the door to the imagination so Janus couldn’t hear him and sobbing. It had happened again and now Janus was mad at him. Why would he want to stay if he was mad at him? Why would he want to stay with someone so worthless?

Janus did later come to apologize but the thought was still there. Remus had started telling him more things because they only really had each other, didn’t they? At least until Janus decided to leave him. And then….there was the most recent episode.

Janus had been accepted, and Remus just knew he was going to get left alone again. Just like before. Why would Janus stay with him when he could go up there with the light sides?

He heard noises from the kitchen and assumed Janus was back. Remus figured he’d stay in here. Make his decision easier. He was bound to leave anyways. Why would he stay when everyone else had left. 

Which is why Remus was so surprised when he heard a knock on his door. “Remus, is everything okay? I know today couldn’t have been the best for you after everything…”

“I’m fine,” Remus called.

“Remus, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t lie anymore.”

“Well I’m fine and you can go join the light sides.”

There was a pause from Janus before he spoke again. “I’m coming in.”

“I’m fine you don’t need to-,” Remus started to say with no avail, Janus coming in and sitting next to him.

“Did you really think I was going to leave you because they accepted me?”

“Everyone else did,” Remus said.

“I’m sorry I should have taken that into account Remus,” Janus said with a sigh, “I completely forgot I didn’t even think…”

“It’s fine, besides, they’re probably much better company then I am anyways.”

“Nah, they’re all pretty boring, besides I think I still have time before I’m fully accepted, that’s enough time to get you accepted too.” Janus hesitated for a second before taking off one of his gloves. Remus knew from experience that Janus could only lie is he was covering up both his hands “I’m not going to leave you here Remus. Not now. Not ever.”

Remus smiled at Janus, so glad to be hearing those words. Maybe..there were people who cared about him after all.


End file.
